


You're the Inspiration

by sentinel28II



Series: One Night in Atlas [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Man these walls at Atlas sure are thin, Multi, Older Oscar, Present Jaune, Ruby sails all the ships, Team JNPR - Freeform, Team RWBY - Freeform, What the hell Weiss, smut with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentinel28II/pseuds/sentinel28II
Summary: When Ruby Rose is woken up by Yang and Blake (which seems to be happening quite a bit lately), she wonders how this will affect Team RWBY as a whole.  That leads her to examine her own relationships with her friends and teammates...and if there is a place for Ruby with any of them romantically.Luckily for her, Ruby's got a healthy and vivid imagination.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Night in Atlas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	You're the Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Yang and Blake had their turn, then Jaune and Pyrrha (in flashback, but still), and now Weiss and Jaune. Gee. Ruby’s got to be feeling a bit lonesome, huh?
> 
> Kind of a long story with a buildup to the payoff, but I've always been a believer in smut with story.

_Atlas Academy_

_Atlas, World of Remnant_

_Two Years After the Fall of Beacon_

_Ten Minutes After Blake Went to Yang’s Room_

“Oh my gods, Blake! Blake! Don’t stop! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! _Fuck me!”_

Ruby Rose woke up with a start. At the muffled sound of her sister screaming, instinctively, she reached for Crescent Rose as she jumped out of bed; for Yang to sound like that, Atlas was under attack, possibly by Salem herself. She had pulled back the cocking lever to chamber a round before Ruby’s brain finally fully awoke.

“I’m gonna come! Gonna come!”

_Hold on a second,_ Ruby thought. _If she’s com…oh._ “Ohhh,” Ruby added aloud. She put Crescent Rose down on the bed, carefully extracted the Dust round, withdrew the magazine, and reloaded it. Leaving a loaded weapon that could blow holes in armored vehicles violated pretty much every rule of gun safety Taiyang Xiao Long had taught his girls, but long nights on the road in Grimm-infested territory left her wary of not being armed and ready at all times.

She heard the door across the hall close, and heard Weiss’ angry footsteps receding down the hall. They were not particularly loud, but Ruby knew those footsteps very well; she had been on the receiving end of them many times. Stompy Weiss could be actually kind of funny, and Ruby deduced correctly that Weiss was angry at having to listen to Yang and Blake.

_Wait,_ Ruby thought, _Yang and Blake?_

She leaned back on her pillows. _I guess that makes sense. They’ve been through so much, with Adam Taurus and all..._ Ruby wondered if she should be concerned. It wasn’t that Yang and Blake were having sex, or if this was just a one-night thing and something more permanent, though Ruby suspected the latter. The question was, would it affect team dynamics? Team STRQ had been torn apart by Raven and Taiyang’s romance, though that was more on Raven than her father, Ruby suspected. Like it or not, Ruby Rose was the leader of Team RWBY, and Yang, Blake and Weiss were not just her friends, but her responsibility. 

Ruby yawned. “Maybe I should just think about it tomorrow,” she told herself. It was late, she was tired with only three hours of sleep, and tomorrow promised to be another long day. Ruby rolled over, and looked at the Relic of Knowledge, which filled her room with blue light. _Wish you could just tell me what to do,_ she thought. Jinn the genie couldn’t do that, of course. Some things you just had to learn. 

She thought about Yang, and her mental tape rewound of Yang screaming at Blake to fuck her. Ruby blushed a little bit at even thinking the word, although she’d said a lot worse after Grimm had sliced her cape to ribbons, or when she’d seen Salem for the first time, even if it was just one of Emerald Sustrai’s illusions. It was the context, she decided. 

Unknown to Yang, Ruby was quite aware that her sister was a screamer, and was capable of saying anything while “in the zone.” To the best of her knowledge, Ruby had never been in the same room as Yang when her sister committed any of her sexual escapades with other people, but she _had_ been in the house a few times when Yang decided to, in the vernacular, rub one out. Yang was unaware her sister was home; there was one time, at Beacon Academy, when Ruby had actually been in the same _room._ Her bed at Beacon was canopied, so Ruby was hidden as Yang had come back from a workout, climbed into her bed, threw off her pants and underwear, and commenced to pleasure herself. Ruby, who had been taking a nap, lay in her bed in stunned fascination as Yang brought herself to orgasm twice. Ruby had learned some new words that afternoon, though she knew exactly what _that’s it, pound that pussy_ and _holy fucking hell, I’m coming so fucking hard, I’m gonna fucking explode_ meant. She wasn’t that naïve. After Yang had finished, she got dressed, grabbed some lien, and walked out the door, humming off-key and happily. The only differences this time was that Yang wasn’t by herself, and Ruby happened to know the person who was driving her sister insensate with passion. Quite well, in fact. Ruby sighed. It was going to be awfully weird at breakfast the next morning. 

It was quiet now, and she settled into her pillows. It was a big bed, and it felt a little empty. She could understand why Blake would seek out her sister. Out of idle curiosity, and the idea that it might help her sleep, Ruby thought about the other members of her team that _she_ might hook up with.

Yang? Ruby laughed at that random thought, then stuck her tongue out and shuddered. “Ew,” she said. Her sister was certainly good-looking, no question, and on occasion Ruby had snuck glances when Yang was in the shower or when she changed in the dorm. But that was clinical, rather than sexual—Ruby wanted to compare her own development with her sister’s. Of course, that usually ended in Ruby feeling distinctly inadequate. _Well, at least I’ve caught up a little in chest department. And I think my butt’s better. Not as good as the Bellabooty, though._

Blake. Ruby had always thought of the Faunus as a sister, and Blake’s species meant nothing to her; Taiyang had raised his daughters better than that, for one thing. She’d seen Blake naked on occasion too, in the showers. Ruby thought Blake’s cat ears were the cutest thing since Zwei and loved touching them. But that was not really sexual either, no more than petting a cute kitty was. Blake was just her friend, and idle thoughts of kissing her were no more than that. And yes, she thought that Blake had the best butt in Team RWBY _and_ Team JNPR, but pretty much everyone agreed with that assessment. In any case, she was not about to make it a threesome with Blake and, yuck, her own sister.

Weiss? Ruby gave that some thought. Ruby was fairly certain she was straight—of course, she’d thought Yang and Blake were straight, too, but here they were—but if there was anyone Ruby had entertained same-team thoughts of, it was her icily beautiful, perfect battle partner. Weiss’ body was no secret either, and Ruby had caught herself staring at the white patch between the Schnee girl’s thighs more than a few times. The question was, did that mean that Ruby wanted to bury her face in it, or was it just the unusual hair color? Or was it just those teenaged hormones banging around that demanded sex from anyone and everyone? Ruby thanked the Brothers or whoever that her teenage years were starting to come to an end.

Ren? _Now we’re talking,_ Ruby grinned to herself. Ren was not muscular, per se, but he moved with a lithe, beautiful grace. Every attack, every defense was like a dance for Ren, smooth, coordinated, perfection. She could only imagine what he was like in bed. That sent a delightful shiver up Ruby’s spine. There had been one time, before Haven, that Ren had been drying his hair after bathing in the river, and thrown it back in a sparkling wave. Ruby had felt her mouth go dry with utter lust at that, not helped by the fact that Ren was only wearing tiny shorts at the time. Nora had practically had an orgasm on the spot, which was the best reason not to think of Ren. He was taken, and even if Ren was willing, Ruby would never poach on a friend. 

Nora? Ruby snorted. Nora was with Ren anyway, and Ruby doubted that she would be able to even survive a night of passion with Future Mrs. Ren. Nora was attractive enough—this weird mix of being petite and yet built like a brick outhouse—but Ruby would probably entertain lewd thoughts about her sister before she’d think of Nora that way. 

Jaune? Ruby blew out her breath. Yes, Jaune would be someone she would definitely give up the old V-card to. Not at Beacon, when he was gawky and funny and skinny and Vomit Boy. But now? Now he was well-built. He had filled out, brought on by a regimen of constant training and constant fighting with shield and sword. Jaune Arc was _hawt,_ and what was even more panties-wetting was that he was modest about it. Cardin Winchester had pumped iron and was built like a pro wrestler, but he was a towering asshole. Jaune wasn’t. That said, Ruby wasn’t sure about Jaune. He was like a brother, not a lover. 

That left Oscar Pine. 

Ruby sighed. Oscar was sweet. He was unfailingly polite, and kind, always asking if she was all right and holding up. He was also cute, with a wide-eyed naivete about the world that Ruby herself once had. He was not a fighter, but he tried hard, and he wasn’t afraid to jump in and mix things up despite his own inexperience and fear. Yes, he had Ozpin helping him, but Ozpin had not been there a few hours ago when the Grimm hit Atlas. He stood his ground courageously. And, Ruby admitted to herself deliciously, he wasn’t bad on the eyes. At Haven, Ruby had accidentally come upon Oscar coming out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. Though not as graceful as Ren or as muscular as Jaune, Oscar was the product of most of a lifetime baling hay and lifting tractors and whatever else people did on a farm. It left him with a nicely toned and tanned body. And the thought of what lay beneath that towel was enough to send Ruby’s mind racing bedward despite herself.

Of course, there was the problem that she was actually older than Oscar, who was only fifteen. Three years wasn’t much of an age difference, really, but it still didn’t feel right, somehow. Ruby thought she could probably overlook that—in Remnant, fifteen was when you started combat training—but then there was the fact that Ozpin lived somewhere in Oscar Pine’s head. A private nightmare Ruby had was that she and Oscar would be making passionate love, and suddenly his eyes would shift color and he would say “Hello, Miss Rose. I’ll take it from here.” She liked her former professor well enough, even after the knowledge of Ozpin and Salem starting this whole war, but she’d bang Yang twenty times with Crescent Rose before she’d sleep with Ozpin. She could _probably_ handle it if Oscar could guarantee the former Headmaster of Beacon would not show up. _Of course, he hasn’t for awhile, but still…_

This wasn’t helping her sleep, Ruby mused. In fact, it was having just the opposite effect. She propped up her pillows, slugged them into shape, but there was no drowsiness. There was, however, something else. Ruby caught herself staring at her own crotch. Her pajamas had not survived the fall of Beacon, so she had been making do with sleeping in a T-shirt and panties. Atlas Academy was nice enough to provide sweatpants. Ruby chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then pulled up the waistband of the sweats and gazed at her panties. They were pretty plain; long gone were the days that she wore underwear with little hearts, scythes, or guns on them. These were sort of a beige color—they weren’t the lacy black ones she had seen Blake wear that enhanced the Bellabooty, or the thongs her sister liked that showed off _her_ butt, or Weiss’ inevitably titanium white pair that accentuated those perfectly formed thighs…and butt. _Quit thinking about your teammates’ underwear and their butts,_ Ruby commanded herself. _Weirdo._

Hesitantly, Ruby pulled down the sweatpants a little. _Just a little peek, that’s all,_ Ruby thought, knowing very well she was lying to herself. She lifted the elastic hem of the panties, revealing the thin tangle of black hair. She’d been meaning to shave it off—she’d done that back at Beacon on a whim, and kind of liked it, though it got itchy when it grew back. Yang had teased her for weeks, calling her sister a pervert. _Yeah, but I’m not the one screaming for Blake Belladonna to fuck me at midnight, am I? Who’s the perv now, dear sister?_

Ruby reached down a finger and ran it over the folds, of inner lips, of the little nub at the top. _Yep, all still there, shipshape and in Vacuo fashion._ Neptune Vasillas, of all people, had said that once, and that made her think of Neptune, who was pretty damned hot in his own way. So was Sun Wukong. _Oh, those abs. I could lick those all day, and I wonder what he could do with that tail. Wonder if Blake and him hooked up while they were in Menagerie? I wouldn’t blame her. Still, if she’s with Sis now, and Sun ever comes back..._ Ruby looked down, noticing the finger sitting squarely on her clitoris. 

“You know what?” Ruby said to no one in particular. “Fuck it.” She laughed a little at the swear word; her dad would probably have a fit to hear his little girl using that language. But she wasn’t little anymore. 

Ruby stripped off the sweatpants and tossed them aside, started to pull up the shirt a little, then stopped, and settled for pulling her panties off. “I guess it’s been awhile,” she thought, because the thought of getting herself off was becoming more appealing by the second. She looked over guiltily to the Relic, pulled the pillowcase off one of her pillows, and draped it over the lamp. It probably wasn’t true, but she couldn’t get it out of her mind that Jinn might just be able to watch events through the small, ornate windows. The blue glow that lit up the room made things just a bit more erotic, though, for some reason. 

_Okay, here we go._ Ruby settled herself down, let her legs part a little, and put her hands on her inner thighs. She needed to craft an erotic scenario; Ruby had learned awhile ago that imagination was half the battle, so she closed her eyes. _Let’s see. Let’s go back to Haven, and that time I caught Oscar coming out of the shower._ In reality, she had retreated with apologies, and Oscar—in Ozpin’s voice—reassured Miss Rose that it was all right as she shut the door behind her. This time, however, she didn’t listen, and despite Oscar’s protests—not Ozpin, Oscar’s---locked herself in the bathroom with him. The thought of Oscar’s eyes getting wider and wider and his cute attempts to fend her off was enough to get Ruby started.

_No, wait,_ she thought. _Let’s not take that approach. Let’s age him up a little bit, make him Jaune’s age. That way it doesn’t feel as weird. And we’ll give him a bit more muscle, and a little more height. Mmm, yeah. Ruby like._

Now Ruby imagined herself walking up to Older Oscar and mashing her lips against his. Gently rimming his lips with her own. Forcing her tongue between those lips and tasting his mouth. _What would he taste like? Cookies?_ Ruby’s fingers stopped for a moment. _No, that’s stupid. He would taste…manly. Whatever manly tastes like._

Ruby thought of Oscar dropping the towel as he brought his hands up to her face. The heat would build. It would be steamy, because Oscar liked hot showers, and too hot for clothes. She would be fumbling with her corset strings and her cape— _no, no,_ Ruby told herself, _let’s have me in a towel too. I wouldn’t be going in the bathroom with my battle rattle on._ Imaginary Ruby dropped her towel too, and pushed her breasts up for Oscar’s inspection. 

Ruby’s fingers had been slowly turning circles on her inner thighs, a bit of sweet torture for herself, building up to the main event. Now she moved her fingers up, tantalizingly through the curls of her pubic hair, then to the shirt. She opened her eyes, and smiled to see her nipples making points through the T-shirt. “Excited, huh?” Ruby pulled the shirt up to her collarbones, exposing her breasts. No longer was she the fairly flat-chested Beacon teenaged student; she was becoming the nicely rounded woman Huntress. She might not ever challenge Blake or Yang in the chest department, but what was there was nice. She’d caught Oscar and even Jaune stealthily admiring her curves. Her fingers brushed over her nipples, and she shivered in delight. “No more Big Sister Boob Checks for me, Yang,” she whispered. Ruby hefted her breasts a little, then gently pinched the nipples, then flicked them, watching in fascination as they sprung back into erect place. She licked her fingers and ran them over the pink points, and shivered again. Ruby closed her eyes and imagined Jaune licking them. _Wait…Jaune? I thought I was seducing Oscar? Wait…why not…_ both?

_Oh, hell yeah._

Suddenly the shower was crowded with not only naked Older Oscar, but naked Present Jaune. Both men were bending over and licking Ruby’s nipples. _Hold on a second,_ Ruby’s imagination said, _why would Jaune and Oscar be in the bathroom together? Are they showering together? That doesn’t make any sense. They’re not gay…well, I know Jaune isn’t, anyway. Pretty sure Oscar isn’t either. At least I_ hope _he isn’t. Hmm…better idea._ Instead of the shower, they were on a warm beach in Vacuo. It was night, and they had been skinny dipping under the shattered moon. It was forbidden to skinny dip on the beach, but they had done it anyway. They were all naked, Team RWBY and Team JNR, and Ren and Nora would go off somewhere to get it on, and Blake and Yang would be doing it right there in the surf—no, Ruby corrected herself, Blake would be too shy for that, so they’d be behind some rocks somewhere. 

Now that the scenario was set, Ruby got back to the matters at hand. While her left hand still idly played with a nipple, the right returned to her crotch. She ran a finger down the slit, and found herself nicely wet. _Guess I like my boobs licked,_ Ruby thought, so in her mind, Jaune went to work on her breasts, running his tongue over them hungrily, while Oscar knelt and began licking her…thing. Ruby couldn’t think of a good word. She knew the slang words, but they didn’t feel right, and it seemed a little dry to just call it a vagina. 

“Ruby, shut up,” she whispered to herself. “If you’re going to analyze something, analyze how you’re about to be double teamed by Jaune and Oscar.” 

Much better. Ruby left off with one finger and used her whole hand to rub the folds of her labia, then went upwards. Her toes curled at that touch, even more so when she imagined the hard (yet gentle) fingertips of a farmer doing it. Ruby’s free hand whipped the T-shirt over her head; it landed atop the Relic as well, though that was an accident.

Ruby decided there was no point in prolonging it. She imagined Jaune taking up position behind her, taking his breasts in both hands and tenderly kneading them, sending wonderful electric shocks from her nipples. Oscar stood, his erection hard, thick, strong and long—her imagination went a little wild here, as Ruby had never actually seen a penis outside of books, the internet, and that one time she had seen Jaune bathing in a river under moonlight. Suddenly Oscar and Jaune switched positions, but that was all right. At least she kind of knew what Jaune’s looked like, though he hadn’t been hard when she saw him. 

Ruby splayed her legs open, bringing her feet together in a lotus position, and pushed her middle fingers inside. “Ohhh _yesss,”_ she breathed. She plunged the fingers in and out, setting up a good rhythm as Dream Jaune began pounding her for all he was worth, and Dream Oscar kept his ministrations on her breasts. Ruby gasped, arching her back, eyes silver slits as she began moving her fingers faster and faster, in and out, in and out. 

She was getting close. The picture behind her eyes was of Oscar gently pulling her head back to kiss her---Ruby ran a tongue over parched lips—while he pulled at her nipples just enough to be both painful and pleasurable at the same time, as in real life her fingers did the same. Ruby sprawled one leg over the side of her bed, imagining Jaune pushing one leg up, holding her up as she barely balanced on one foot, as his hard cock slid in and out of her swollen pussy, while Oscar’s equally thick one rested alluringly along the crack of her ass, teasing her butt with the thought of slamming it home there— _oh dammit,_ Ruby thought detachedly, _I’m as bad as Yang after all._ But filthy or not, the mere lewdness of the thought was enough to bring Ruby to the brink. Her fingers were moving faster and faster as she thrust upwards against them, stifling little moans as the orgasm approached, her rear coming off the bed entirely, unable to stop herself.

Ruby built up some saliva, and licked her fingers again to moisten her nipples. Now Weiss ran her tongue over them, flicking at the little pink buds, her own fingers pressing into Ruby, while she pleaded with Jaune as he took the heiress from behind…

“Jaune! Jaune! Please! Please!”

Ruby’s eyes flew open. _Weiss?! Wait, what's she doing in my scenario? Why am I hearing her? Why do I care? Holy shit this is fucking awesome I'm gonna come I'm about to fucking explode..._ The sound was coming directly behind her head. The vision of being triple teamed by Weiss, Jaune and Oscar was replaced, for a moment anyway, by the very real sound of Jaune and Weiss having passionate sex less than three feet away, separated by a thin wall. Worse, in the state Ruby was in, it wasn’t so much shocking as even more erotic than her beach fantasy. 

_“Please!”_ Ruby heard Weiss cry out. 

_“Weiss! Oh gods, Weiss!”_ she heard Jaune say.

The combined power of Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc was enough to put Ruby Rose over the top. Way over the top. Ruby’s fingers came free as her entire body froze, poised in mid-thrust against the air, head thrown back in complete ecstasy, as she spasmed. She shut her mouth tightly, afraid her friends would hear her; her moan of satisfaction came out as a long _hmmmm._ It was all Ruby could do not to scream too. Finally, she had to open her mouth to get in air, but luckily the orgasm was ebbing somewhat, and she could just breathe heavily. 

Finally, her throbbing core slowed to a halt. She collapsed back onto her bed, utterly spent. _Whoa,_ Ruby thought, _that was the…wow, that was the best ever. Holy cats, though, it was at the same time as Weiss and Jaune!_ That was something to ponder. First Yang and Blake, now Jaune and Weiss? Was everyone just hooking up tonight? Was Ren at the moment banging Nora in a lithe, graceful fashion? Had Salem cast some sort of spell over Atlas Academy, and they couldn’t help themselves, and any moment now, they’d all spill out of their rooms in some crazy orgy, unable to stop themselves, helplessly orgasming as Salem took the Relic, laughing the entire time?

Ruby felt herself getting aroused again. “Whoa, now,” she told herself quietly, “that’s enough.” Bad enough she had experienced the wildest orgasm of her life while listening to two of her friends having theirs, she was not about to start up the band again by imagining Team RWBY and Team JNR like that, much less the undead, evil queen of Grimm being present. Not even the filth Blake read would imagine crap like that. 

Besides, she had to save _something_ for next time. 

Ruby wiped her brow and blew out a breath. Weird or not, she’d needed it. She wasn’t exactly sleepy, but the release of all the tension felt good. It put everything in perspective. Ruby thought of something and fought down a laugh. _As fast as I was going, it was a good thing I didn’t activate my Semblance. I wonder what_ that _would feel like? Or if my silver eyes went off? Yikes, that could be bad if that happened during sex. I’d better ask Maria about that. On second thought, Ruby, that’s pretty much the worst idea you’ve had tonight._

Then there was the knock at her door.

Ruby’s first thought that it was Weiss, that her friend had heard her after all, and was either coming to apologize for her own volume, or was going to chew her out for masturbating to her friends getting it on. _That wasn’t it, Weiss!_ Ruby could hear herself say. _I was already jilling off, and you interrupted me!_ Or maybe it was Yang, about to ask her why Weiss and Jaune were screwing. _Because you and Blake were eating each other out and you probably really turned Weiss on and she went and seduced Jaune and you got me all excited too and eww my sister having an orgasm might have turned me on and I feel really dirty now and Jinn probably saw the whole thing—_

“Ruby?” The whisper was insistent.

“Penny?”

“Can…can I come in?”

Ruby almost said no, but the plaintive tone in Penny’s voice stopped her. A sudden thought ran through Ruby’s mind. _Oh, Dust, what if Penny heard me? What if she heard Jaune and Weiss? What if she heard Yang and Blake? Ren and Nora? All of us?_ “Ah, just hold on a minute,” Ruby called out, pitching her voice as if she had just woken up. She got up, grabbed the T-shirt, found the sweatpants, couldn’t find her panties, but got dressed anyway. A look around the room and the ruin she had made of the sheets, and Ruby shook her head. Penny Polendina was equipped with very sensitive sensors; the android would have to not only be blind, but also have no sense of smell to not know what had happened here. 

Ruby opened the door a little and gave an utterly synthetic yawn. “Oh, hey, Penny. What’s up?”

Penny’s expression was one of cute bewilderment. “Ruby?” she whispered. “Can you tell me what is going on? My ears picked up the sounds of cursing and screaming from downstairs, as I was patrolling the halls while you slept. I suspected it was Yang and Blake having sexual relations, but understood that it was nothing to be concerned over, and spent extra time in the mess hall area to ensure they had plenty of time to finish, though it also took some time to work through my embarrassment subroutine. Then I came up the stairs, only to hear Weiss pleading with Jaune. I thought she might be in some distress, but she told me she was fine and Jaune said they were very fine. I then realized that they, too, were having sexual relations. I thought I might ask you if this is some human tradition I am unaware of, although I have not heard Ren or Nora engaging in sexual relations as of yet. Perhaps you could explain this phenomenon to me, and…” Penny’s voice trailed off. She leaned forward a little, then returned back to her previous position, and carefully looked Ruby up and down. Ruby had the strange sensation of being mentally stripped by a robot. 

“Ruby?” Penny asked, still whispering. “Please forgive my forwardness, but have you also had sexual relations tonight? Your skin is flushed, your body temperature is elevated but not feverish, your eyes are slightly dilated, and my olfactory sensors have detected vaginal secretion—“

Ruby covered her eyes. “Penny,” she groaned, “just…just come in. I’ll… _try_ to explain everything.”

“Ah! Excellent! Thank you, Ruby.” Penny followed Ruby into her room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a single chapter, but Ruby's increasingly bizarre erotic scenario turned out to be longer than intended. So it will be a two-parter. No Nuts and Bolts this time...but given that you got Rosegarden, White Rose, and White Knight in the story, you shouldn't complain. Ruby Rose: launcher of more ships than Helen of Troy.


End file.
